


Stitches

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, s06e09 No Way Out - Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until after all the walkers are dead, and the fire on the pond has burned down to almost nothing that Rick and Daryl get a chance to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for season 6 episode 9 'No way out'. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!
> 
> Inspired by [pharmtechgirl71's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71) [tumblr post](http://pharmgirl71.tumblr.com/post/139366046720/i-dont-usually-do-this-but-its-a-very-special) and written for the [Rickyl Writers' Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com) Bingo Challenge: sewing.
> 
> With thanks to beta reader extraordinaire, [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz).

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you”, Rick apologises later that day, when they finally get a chance to clean up, fingers tracing the new bandage on Daryl’s back carefully.

Daryl shrugs. “‘S okay. You were busy.” He turns to face Rick. “Carl gon’ be okay?”

“Yeah.” The smile of relief that accompanies Rick’s reply is bright enough to light up the room. “He’ll pull through for sure.”

“Good”, Daryl nods. “He’s tough.” 

There’s no smile from Daryl, and Rick can’t help but notice that the other man didn’t call Carl a tough _kid_. The implication almost makes him flinch, but Daryl is right, much as Rick hates to admit it. Carl’s got some growing up to do yet, but he’s not a child anymore. That’s a worry for another day though.

“I mean it, Daryl”, Rick repeats, intent on getting his point across. “I’m sorry you had to get Denise to stitch you up.” He’s seen the lengths Daryl goes to to avoid having to expose his scars to anyone if he can help it, Rick himself included, so he feels more than a little guilty for forcing his partner to do so in front of someone he barely knows, however indirectly. “I should’ve been there.”

Daryl shrugs again. “Carl’s more important”, he states matter-of-factly. “‘Sides, you can’t stitch for shit anyway.” He gives Rick a little smirk that seems genuine enough, and turns away again to resume his search for a fresh shirt in their dresser. 

Rick reaches out to ruefully caress a scar near Daryl’s spine that’s probably bigger than it needed to be thanks to his clumsy handiwork. It’d been the first time Daryl had ever asked him for help with a wound he just couldn’t take care of by himself. Rick had protested that he didn’t know the next thing about sewing, much less stitching up broken skin, but Daryl had refused to ask anybody else, so he had reluctantly agreed. ”Sorry”, he murmurs, brushing his lips over the puckered skin.

Daryl hums, a noise that almost sounds like a purr reverberating in his chest. Then he adds: “Heard you almost weren’t there for me or Carl or Judith no more at all”, and this time Rick does flinch. Daryl’s tone is casual, but Rick isn’t fooled for a second. His partner is _pissed_ , and Daryl doesn’t need to spell it out for Rick to catch on to what he’s talking about. They both know he lost it big time when Carl collapsed. 

Rick takes in a deep breath and scrubs his hands over his face before releasing the air again in one big rush. “I’m sorry”, he winces. Christ, he’s doing a lot of apologising today. “That was stupid.”

“Yeah, no shit”, Daryl snorts, fresh shirt in hand. Rick absent-mindedly notes it’s one of his. “The fuck were you thinking, man?” Daryl is facing him again, looking serious, attention completely focussed on Rick.

It makes the younger man squirm. “I… I don’t know. I just… It felt like everythang was falling apart, and if Carl wasn’t gon’ make it…” He trails off, briefly dropping his eyes from Daryl’s steady gaze. Then he squares his shoulders. “I couldn’t let it all be for nothin’. Couldn’t let them beat us”, he declares, chin raised just a little.

“What, an’ you couldn’t wait until we had a plan?” Daryl retorts sharply. “Bullshit.” He doesn’t need to utter the words ‘suicide mission’ to make it clear that’s exactly what he thinks Rick was doing.

Rick grunts, a sound that doesn’t commit to either agreement or disagreement and is taken straight out of Daryl’s vocabulary. “You could've got Carol to do it”, he suggests.

Daryl raises an eyebrow at him that lets him know he’s on to what Rick is doing, but replies anyway. “Nah. She knows enough already. Don’ need to see more”, he growls as he slips on the shirt and starts buttoning it up. “Denise ain’t gon’ pester me ‘bout it.”

Rick can't argue with that, so he drops the subject. “I hear I’m not the only who went off half-cocked”, he says instead. 

Daryl gives him a narrow-eyed look. “Heard that, did ya?” At Rick’s nod, he admits: “Don’ like it when we split up. Should’ve been there to have your back.” He shakes himself as if to get rid of an unpleasant sensation. “Next time we should stay together.” His blue eyes lock on to Rick’s, and Rick nods again. 

“Next time we stay together”, he confirms.


End file.
